Unimportant
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Because greed and revenge not only affected Aurora's life, but also her mother's.


While watching the movie, I started to wonder how the queen must have felt about everything that happened. I don't know if this has been written already, but here is my take on it.

I don't own Maleficent and don't make any money from this.

* * *

**Unimportant**

She had been young when she married, very young.

At that time, she had naively believed it had been her father's death wish; to see her, his only daughter, married, and thus know his line would continue on, his kingdom taken care of, after he passed away.

She had been a foolish little girl, and it had taken years for her to understand.

At first, Stefan had been a wonderful husband. She didn't love him, and he didn't love her, but they had gotten along very well, and he had treated her kindly and with great respect. That was really the best she could have hoped for her marriage, and she was very pleased with her situation. Love, after all, was a luxury that could barely be found in any marriage.

Then Aurora had been born.

The little girl was the light in both the king and the queen's lives, and they both _did _feel great love for their precious daughter. She was an innocent and happy girl who brought joy to their lives.

Aurora's christening was supposed to be a happy occasion, and it had indeed started as one. Until that woman came. Maleficent was her name. She was, the queen would later learn, a faerie, though she had no wings.

It had been a terrifying moment, even if the young queen did think for a moment the woman was actually going to bless her daughter, and it marked the beginning of the end of the queen's life. Or at least, she thought so. She would finally understand that it all started years ago, when her father decided to name an heir.

She was still incapable of fully understanding what had happened when her husband, desperate and terrified, had ordered all the spinning wheels in the kingdom to be destroyed and the princess to be taken to a hidden location until after her sixteenth birthday. The queen had tried to plead with him; she had reasoned that the castle would be safe if the spinning wheels were destroyed, she had begged for Stefan to not take her girl away. She had even implored, in a last desperate attempt, to be allowed to go with Aurora.

It had been all for nothing, and her precious daughter was taken away, to never be seen again by her mother.

From that point onward, the king slowly descended into a spiral of fear and paranoia and, as time passed and there was no trace of the faerie who cursed Aurora, no hint of a way to raise the curse, sadness began to consume the queen.

She spent her hours sitting listlessly in a chair, looking out a window in her chambers and trying to imagine how her beautiful daughter would look at that exact moment, what she would be doing, what her laughter would sound like.

When she wasn't imagining, the queen tried to understand. She wanted, she needed to know why her daughter had been cursed. She had tried asking Stefan, but her husband had refused to answer and finally ordered her to go away. No one else answered her question, either, afraid of the king's increasingly unpredictable moods.

The only thing the queen could say for sure was that Stefan had known the woman, Maleficent, from before. She hadn't noticed at first, she had been too worried about her daughter to pay attention to anything else, but the more she thought on it the more obvious it became.

The question was, what had her husband done to Maleficent?

It wasn't until years later, when sadness had taken such a hold of her body that the queen was on her deathbed, that someone, a man who had served her father for many years, decided to answer her question.

And then, she understood. She had never mattered. To her father, she had only been a tool to obtain revenge on Maleficent; to Stefan she had only been the means to gain the throne; and, to Maleficent, she had probably not even existed.

In what she knew to be her last night, she asked to see her husband. She wanted to know, though she supposed it didn't really matter at this point, if the wings he was so obsessed with, the ones that he talked to more often as time passed, were really Maleficent's wings.

He didn't come. He was talking to the wings, she was told.

If she had been able to, the queen would have chuckled bitterly. In the end, she not only did not matter to the people whose actions had destroyed her life without a single thought being spared for her, but realization dawned in her last moments that she didn't even matter to the only person she truly loved in this world; Aurora didn't know she was her mother, the girl wouldn't shed a single tear for her, wouldn't even know she was dead.

Her final thought was a prayer for Aurora, a desperate wish that her daughter, contrary to her mother, would have someone who truly loved her. Someone who could wake her from her cursed sleep.

**The End**

* * *

I know the queen has a name, but I decided not to use it to add to the feeling of the story, of how the only value she really has here is having had Aurora, but no one else thinks of her beyond that.

Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
